


Knight's Fool

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Jester!Jared, Knight!Jensen, M/M, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Strained Friendships, Swordfighting, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: This isn't a story about a knight and a prince (or king) being together. No. It's something different. It's about how a jester won the heart from a reserved knight.Jensen was a fierce knight, while Jared was a fool. Literally. Jensen was devoted to protecting the king, making sure no enemies were lurking around. However, he was caught off guard when Jared confessed his undying love to him. Jensen wasn't supposed to fall in love. It was against his oath as a knight. But Jared had managed to worm his way into his heart. What started out as reluctant friendship turned into something more for both men.





	Knight's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... This fic took a while! And I'm proud of this one! I really am. Favorite of all my fics. Please give me comments because it would really mean a lot to me. Give me feedback. This is my precious thing right now. My beta was proud of me, and also got into this fic. She was kinda disappointed in a certain scene; she wished I added more and further explained. Whoops. Also, I researched on medieval stuff and also used cussing in the medieval time (it's in the end notes for translating what they mean). I tried but some modern stuff (maybe) must have slipped in there.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen was leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed as he watched the King sitting on his throne. The castle was enormous and majestic, above the king's throne lay a colorful stained glass window while a red Persian rug covered the whole floor inside the great hall. Everything looked stunning for the king's taste.

"Jensen!" the king, Jeffrey, exclaimed.

Marching towards his king, Jensen bowed down and said, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Jeffrey chuckled. "No need for bowing, Jensen. You fight my enemies, and for that I'm grateful."

Standing up, Jensen adjusted his leather belt and tucked his tunic. As a knight, Jensen usually wore heavy armor and a helmet, but since he was inside the castle he was casual: an autumn tunic and cotton black pants with leather boots that reached his calves. The only thing that he kept with him at all times was his sword, which rested in a sheath beside his leather belt.

"Come and watch the show with me," Jeffrey said, grinning. "The new jester is very entertaining."

Jensen raised his eyebrow. The jester was not entertaining. He had seen him in action and there was no laughter from Jensen. The poor guy was clumsy and just pitiful to look at. They weren't laughing with him— No— they were laughing at him for being a dumbass.

"Maybe another time, Your Majesty. I need to make sure no intruders are lurking around." Jensen had no time to watch a meaningless show. He was a high rank knight and needed to protect the king at all cost.

"Very well. You may go."

Nodding, Jensen left the great hall.

* * *

The following morning, Jensen entered the great hall and, to his surprise, he wasn't alone. The jester was there. Quite early.

"Why are you up so early, fool?" Jensen asked.

"Oh scite!" The young man flinched as he spun around, then grinned as he saw the knight. "Sir Jensen," the jester said fondly. "I just wanted to practice for today's show for the king."

Jensen narrowed his eyes, not believing him. There had been traitors before that wanted the king's head. Jensen had killed a maiden and a chamberlain upon finding out the truth. He eyed Jared up and down, suspiciously.

Jared wore a half-colored, purple and black long tunic with dark tights underneath and pointy purple shoes that made Jensen want to laugh. He looked ridiculous. However, his hat was something else. His hood came with three horn-like points—at least there were no bells attached to the tips.

Clearing his throat, Jensen said, "I believe you. Just don't look suspicious, wouldn't want the king's fool beheaded."

Smiling, he said, "Of course. I have heard so many great things about you, Sir Jensen." Then Jared grabbed his hand, almost prompting Jensen to slice it off. But he didn't. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you... I've been enchanted." Jared abruptly kissed his hand.

Jensen stood there frozen, caught off-guard by Jared's brave gesture.

"I may not be at your level but I will make sure you're loved just as much," Jared declared, giving his hand a firm squeeze. "Can this fool have a chance to win your heart, Sir Jensen?"

Not knowing what to do with Jared's confession, Jensen pulled his hand back and stammered, "I-I need to check the gates." He rushed out before Jared could answer.

As he left the Great Hall, Jensen rested against the wall in the hallway. His heart was thumping wildly and his breathing just wouldn't stop. Oh lord. He placed his hand over his heart to try to calm it down. Jensen was supposed to be an emotionless knight. Love wasn't in his system. He took an oath to protect the king, and not to fall in love with anyone other than his duties.

But, by god... No one had ever made a heartwarming impression like Jared had done. Jensen raised his hand— the one Jared kissed— and closed his eyes as he clenched his it.

Under any circumstances, Jensen could not fall in love.

* * *

Jared tried his best to get near the beautiful knight. Jensen, however, made it damn near impossible. As soon as Jared would approach him, Jensen would leave the hall without looking back. It devastated the fool.

He had heard rumors about a fierce knight who fought in battles and won without a scratch on him. Jared desperately wanted to meet— no, see— the cruel man that would kill without hesitation in order to protect the kingdom. One day Jared had witnessed a handsome man walking alongside the king— a weapon hanging on his belt.

Jared fell in love with him. Not caring who it was.

When Jeffrey had said, "Impressive fighting skills, Jensen. With you by my side this kingdom will survive." Jared knew automatically that it was the fierce knight everyone had been talking about. And yet, there was nothing vile about this man. Jensen was smiling and a small blush appeared on his cheeks upon hearing the king's praise.

Right there and then, Jared knew he would do whatever it took to have Jensen belong to him. Even though no one could ever love a fool. It didn't stop Jared from trying, especially now that he met Jensen yesterday.

Jared would win his heart and worship him, kiss every freckle on his face.

"Fool! Quit standing there and head to the great hall," Chad scowled.

Rolling his eyes, Jared said, "Why do you call me fool, _servant_?" He wore a smirk as he watched Chad huff.

"Fine! Jared. There, you happy?" Chad scoffed, but a smile formed as Jared burst into laughter.

"Good to know you're still a whiny bitch." Jared patted his shoulder, only to have Chad smack it away. Chad had been his childhood friend, who was loyal and a jackass at the same time. When both had a chance to work together in the castle they took the opportunity.

"How's your love going with the knight?" Chad asked, scoffing. When he heard that Jared was in love with the king's loyal knight— Chad laughed all day and even faked a tear upon listening to Jared's confession.

Jared sighed. "Not so well. Jensen won't get near me without running away..." He tucked his shirt so he wouldn't have to look at Chad's annoyed expression. "I know what you're going to say, that I'm a clay-brained, right?"

"Maybe." Chad rolled his eyes as he said, "What if he's not into you? What if Jensen is not a _sod_?"

Shaking his head, Jared answered, "I see the way he looks at certain men, Chad. I watch Jensen from afar whenever I can. He watches them with a goatish expression when no one is looking. I know that if I try harder Jensen would look at me like that."

"You're so deep in this... I don't see what you see in him. Not that I'm a sod."

"Sometimes it makes me wonder if you're against _them_ , or you just don't like the idea of me being in love," he countered, narrowing his eyes and with lips pressing in a thin line.

"Jay! I have no problem with you being a sod," Chad reflected, offended that his best friend would even think of such a thing. "I just don't want your heart to get broken, okay?"

Jared deflated instantly. "I'm sorry, Chad. I just meet people who don't think like you do. You never had a problem with it when I told you." He would never admit it, but his first crush was Chad. However, Jared's feelings for him changed over time because he started to see Chad as a brother, someone who was with him every step of the way.

"I know. Remember when I punched that boy who caught you staring at him?" Chad fondly smiled.

"Good heavens— Yes. Stephen? That ingrate wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp." Jared was sixteen when he started to watch other boys as their bodies were developing.

"I saved your ass and gave him a bloody nose for calling you..." Chad trailed off, just thinking about that made his blood boil. "...you know."

Jared wrapped an arm around his shoulder and in a girly tone he said, "What would I ever do without you? My hero." The tension shifted into a comfortable one, much to Chad's relief.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." He flushed as he pried Jared's arm off. "Get going now! The king wants to be entertained!" Chad pushed him down the hall and into the great hall. "Off you go!"

All Chad could hear was his laughter, and it was amusing. Although, deep down he prayed that Jared didn't get hurt by Jensen. He had seen how harmful reality could be in the palace, and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

Jensen watched Jared's performance from afar. The fool was juggling three apples, and then offered one to the king. Jared smiled, showing a hint of his dimples that made Jensen feel queasy in the inside.

The audience all clapped, especially the king.

Jared took a bow before departing. Jensen let out a sigh as he got out of his hiding spot. He didn't want to be an asshole, but it was the only way to avoid what he was feeling.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. Turning around, Jensen's eyes widened when he saw the fool standing in front of him.

"Sir Jensen! I'm so happy to finally see you," Jared said. "May I offer you this apple? They're delicious." He held the apple towards Jensen.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry," Jensen replied, keeping his voice steady. "I must go now—"

"Have I done something to offend you, Sir Jensen?" Jared frowned, and his hand lowered. "I know you must see me as a peasant... someone who isn't worth your time. But this fool is indeed a fool because I want to make you fall in love with me."

"Fool—"

"Jared," he corrected.

Nodding, Jensen said, "Jared, I don't have time for love. My main priority is to protect the king and his kingdom." Jensen decided to just tell Jared the truth, there was no point in lying. It was not good for a knight to fall in love. Some even had considered it forbidden.

Jared deflated, his gaze lowered to the ground. "I see... Well, it's probably for the best. A knight such as yourself would never go for a man like me." Jensen must have been trying to let him down easy. Jared gulped, then said, "We could merely be friends..."

"Jared—"

"Just get to know each other. There doesn't have to be anything between us— Talking is fine," Jared began to ramble, grasping the apple so tightly that bits of juice came dripping onto his fingers.

Jensen paused. Seeing Jared with puppy dog eyes and trembling lips made Jensen sigh in defeat. "...Maybe being friends wouldn't be a bad thing."

With wide eyes, Jared stared at Jensen with a hopeful expression. "You mean it?" It was not what he wanted but it was a start. He could slowly win Jensen's heart secretly, without the knight even knowing, starting with small gestures that would surely melt his heart.

"Yes, you silly fool," Jensen couldn't help but smile. The jester didn't look good with a frown; it hurt Jensen to see him heartbroken. There was nothing wrong with being friends. As long as they didn't get involved with each other everything would be okay.

"Thank you, Sir Jensen. Here— Uh—" he offered the damaged apple to Jensen, only to grimace— "Sorry, I meant this apple." The second apple was in his tunic's pocket. Jared cleaned his hand on his tights and then pulled the apple out. "For you, my knight."

Jared did it again. His endearing words were enough to make Jensen blush. Shakily, he took the apple, and both their hands accidentally brushed. Jensen kept a straight face as he said, "Thank you."

Jensen was screwed.

* * *

It took Jared an hour to find Jensen. He was not inside the castle, but outside polishing his sword on the bench. "Hello Jensen," Jared said, smiling. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Jensen stopped his movements as he gazed up toward the sky. He could see small clouds roaming around, every now and then covering the sun to give it a cloudy look.

"Yes, it is a lovely day." Jensen's head lolled down as he continued wiping his weapon. Jared scratched the back of his head. It was obvious that Jensen wasn't in the mood for a conversation since he was busy sharpening his blade.

"I'll leave you to that then..." Jared let out a small sigh. He spun around and began to walk away. Jared was only six feet away before Jensen called him.

"Jared?"

"Yeah?" Jared asked in a hopeful tone.

"You can sit beside me. I don't mind." Jensen didn't spare him a glance.

"O-Okay." Jared refrained himself from smiling like a fool. As he sat a foot away from Jensen, Jared watched him in awe. The sunlight was hitting Jensen perfectly and he seemed elegant with the way he was gently treating his sword.

"Nice sword," Jared said lamely. He berated himself with the way it sounded— Really? Nice sword? Good one, Jared. "I-I mean— You look glorious holding that."

Jensen paused, then stared at Jared in bewilderment. "Thank you?"

Jared nodded, his cheeks reddening— not because of the sun— but with embarrassment. Jensen decided to spare him. "This sword was given to me by the king when I earned my title as a knight. It's my most prized possession." Jensen raised his sword to admire it. The silver blade shined, along with a small red gem embedded in the pommel, in the sunlight. It wasn't simple, but rather custom made to be unique.

"Wow. You must have had it for a long time," Jared wondered. As he eyed the sword's grip, Jared noticed that it was engraved with Jensen's last name, _Ackles_. So that was his last name? It had a nice ring to it.

"Fifteen years," Jensen stated. "I always carry it with me wherever I go. I don't like the thought of leaving it behind anywhere."

"Why not?" Jared shifted his gaze back onto Jensen.

Jensen gripped onto the sword's hilt. "This is proof that I'm worthy of being a knight. I went through hell to get where I am. I serve this kingdom and our Majesty, who I will protect at any cost. Without this sword... I don't know who I would be."

Jared listened carefully with a frown. How could Jensen think so little of himself? "You're too devoted to your weapon. One day you're going to forget it somewhere and finally realized that it's not the weapon that makes you worthy. It's you, Sir Jensen."

"I highly doubt it," he snorted. "I haven't forgotten it anywhere and not going to start now." Jensen secretly tensed at Jared's words. No one had ever told him that Jensen was worthy just by being him. No one. For Jared to say it... was honestly satisfying.

Jared shook his head as he said, "Believe me, Sir Jensen—"

"Jensen," he corrected. Honestly, it irritated him that Jared kept saying _sir_ because he was no different from Jared. Jensen worked inside the palace just like him, regardless if their jobs were a bit different.

"What?"

"You don't have to say 'sir' to me, Jared. It sounds too formal and that's not what this is. We're both equal... and also friends." Jensen put the sword back in his sheath.

"I never wanted to be disrespectful so I—" Jared stammered as he looked down and watched the grass. "I apologize, Sir Jensen— Uh, Jensen."

Jensen chuckled. He had to admit that Jared was certainly adorable with the way he was.

"How old are you, Jared?" Jensen asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Twenty-eight. You?" A smile reached his face as he chatted with Jensen; also because Jensen was asking questions about him.

"I'm thirty-three," Jensen huffed. "Getting old." He had been serving the king ever since he turned eighteen. Jensen joined training camp when he was fourteen, being one of the youngest to enter. It was difficult for him, but that didn't stop Jensen from working his ass off to be the best. All the hard work had paid off as he resided in the castle guarding Jeffrey.

"Nonsense. I believe you are beautiful." Jensen's heart did a weird flip, not to mention a lump formed in his throat.

What had he done to the god for him to be in this situation? Nevertheless, he was blessed.

* * *

The jester and knight hung out together and to both of their surprise they had a lot of things in common. Both loved nature and resting on the soft grass outside the castle, catching the sun on their faces. Jared had never been more in love with Jensen.

His light brown hair looked blonde when he was in direct sunlight. He caught a slight glimpse of his biceps and his toned chest when he put on his armor to practice sword fighting with new guards. And every time he laughed... God, it was like music to Jared's ears.

Jared had found ways to make Jensen flush by offering his assistance to him, giving him some desert, and telling Jensen poetry. Every now and then, Jared would purposely touch him just to see a reaction. The result was priceless every time.

They bonded after a month. Jared was careful into not scaring Jensen like the first time he met him. They were really making progress and Jared didn't want to screw it up. It took another month until Jared began to hug and touch Jensen. Jared was beaming when Jensen didn't push him away, in fact, he returned it with a blush forming on his cheeks.

It would only be in a matter of time before Jensen would see Jared as someone he could love.

* * *

The palace was having a visitor coming by, Mark Pellegrino, another king. Jeffrey had heard of Mark, but never fully had the chance to introduce himself. Honestly, he hesitated having Mark come to his kingdom.

There were cruel rumors about his territory. Blood was shed twice as much compared to Jeffrey's kingdom. However, Jeffrey had no choice if he wanted to make a truce with Mark.

"Are you sure it's wise to have Pellegrino here, Your Majesty?" Jensen questioned. "We have fought with him in too many battles."

"I don't like the idea either. But I prefer having a truce to stop all this violence once and for all," Jeffrey said. He was by the window, watching guards and his people walking around the courtyard. "It's for them," he declared.

"I'll double the guards. When will he be arriving?"

"Two mornings from now." Jeffrey turned around and gave a grimace smile. "Have the maids and servants decorate the castle for our guest. Tell the jester to put on a very entertaining show for us."

Jensen mentally grinned upon hearing the word 'jester.' An image of Jared smiling appeared in his mind. Jensen shook his head as Jeffrey continued talking, he couldn't be distracted.

"Hopefully Mark will agree with me for stopping this madness."

Jensen nodded.

As he exited Jeffrey's chamber, he headed to the great hall and called out, "Genevieve!"

A thin, black haired woman popped into the room. "Yes, Sir Jensen?" Genevieve was the staff leader and in charge of giving out orders to workers inside the castle. Jensen had seen her around, but never had a chance to talk to her due to him being busy. But he had seen her and Jared chat when he wasn't talking to him or Chad.

"Tell the staff to decorate the halls and the cook to prepare a delicious meal two days from now. We're having a _special_ guest," Jensen forced the last part out.

"Right away," she replied, doing a small bow before leaving the great hall.

Now he needed to find Jared and tell him.

Walking alongside the courtyard, Jensen found Jared talking to the servant named Chad. He shook his head. Jensen could never understand why he would talk to someone like Chad. The blond was rude and arrogant; it made Jensen want to stab him on a few occasions. Every conversation he had with Chad ended in arguments. Jared would be the one to put a stop to them.

"Jared," he said loudly.

Turning around, Jared waved and said, "Jensen, hey!" Chad narrowed his eyes at Jensen, he gave a few words to Jared and then departed. Of course. Jared frowned as he watched Chad walk away the opposite direction.

"I wish you guys would get along." Jared sighed. "It's kind of hard to talk to both of you if you guys are far apart from each other."

Jensen shrugged. "He's the one to start everything. I don't even know why you're friends with him. He's a swine."

Jensen had a few friends in the castle, one of them being Danneel. She was the steward and often did errands for the king outside the palace. Danneel had mentioned that Chad often flirted with her in such a distasteful manner.

"He's my _friend_ ," Jared amended, in a firm tone. "I have known him all my life, Jensen. Whenever I feel left out or homesick... I talk to Chad. He's not so bad once you get to know—" Jensen scoffed, causing Jared to rephrase his words, "—Okay, he's not half bad. Just give him a chance. It hurts me to see you guys fighting like ingrates."

"Fine," Jensen murmured. If Chad was important to Jared— no idea how— then why not?

"Thank you." Jared's lips lifted upwards. "So what else did you need? You never fully look for me unless the king needs something." It was true. Jared would be the one to look for him, heck, Jared even had to wander the castle every now and then to find Jensen. Sometimes Jensen just couldn't be found.

Jensen momentarily forgot about that as he gazed at Jared in confusion before he composed himself. "Yes. We're having another king from another kingdom coming over. King Jeffrey wants you to put a great show for the newcomer."

"Really? Who? Beaver?" Jeffrey and Beaver were good friends and would come twice a year to visit his old friend. Surely it would be him—

"No." Or not.

"Sebastian?"

"No."

"Umm—"

"Mark," Jensen interrupted his guessing, otherwise they would have been doing it all day.

Jared gaped in horror. "No! As in _Pellegrino_?" When Jensen nodded, Jared grimaced. "He's insane. That guy deserves to be thrown into a pit or be eaten by lions for what he has done to us," Jared spat. He wasn't aware that he was shouting until Jensen told him to calm down while looking around.

"Tone it down a bit. No one knows he's coming yet. If I had told them who it was— they would be doing what you're doing." Mark was hated in their kingdom, however there was more fear than hatred.

Jared sighed. "Sorry, I just can't believe that the king agreed to this."

"I know. But a truce needs to form between them. Can you be strong for us?" He placed his hand on Jared's nape and massaged it. Jensen could feel knots and tension in his muscles. "I know you could do it." Jensen needed to reassure Jared.

"Yeah. I can do that," he said, smiling weakly and discreetly leaning into Jensen's touch.

* * *

Two days approached rather quickly. Jared was nervous to be preforming in front of Mark. He practiced in his room all night; just because he was a fool didn't mean he was a klutz.

A hand rested on his shoulder, Jared looked at his side and softly smiled as he saw Jensen. "You're going to be great, Jared. Just take a deep breath."

"What if Mark wants my head off if he doesn't like my performance?" Jared asked.

Jensen squeezed his shoulder for reassurance, then said, "I won't allow that, nor the king. I promise." Jared relaxed and hugged Jensen, without him, he would have been terrified to go out and entertain.

Mark had a ferocious reputation, he loved to see people suffer and laugh at their pain. He was not to be taken lightly. Jared felt grateful to be in Jeffrey's kingdom.

Jensen returned the hug, however he was worried that Mark would stir up trouble. But he wouldn't tell Jared.

"Mark should be entering the great hall," he said as he pulled away. "Good luck out there, _fool_ ," Jensen teased.

Nodding, Jared angled his hat correctly and hurried down the hall. Jensen watched Jared disappear behind a door. Jensen couldn't help but feel queasy, like something bad was going to occur. Jensen gripped the sword's hilt as he padded the hallway.

He hoped to god he was wrong, still, he had never been wrong when it came to his gut.

* * *

Jared's performance was outstanding. It had everyone applauding him and shouting out _'encore'_. It looked like his practice paid off, and, not only that, he had a boost in confidence when he gazed at Jensen, who winked at him in return. Jared turned bright red as he bowed down. He had never had such a big audience before, and it surprised him with how packed the great hall was.

Shortly after that, Jeffrey announced that the food was prepared and to move down the hall. As some people left the room, Jared stopped his movements when Mark called him. Jared tried to put on a happy face, but he was also gulping.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" his tone came out soft, which was a miracle. Jared took of his hat and fixed his hair as he waited for Mark to continue.

"You did well out there. I'm impressed. Come and sit next to me as we eat, fool," Mark grinned, a little twisted. He stood beside Jeffrey.

Jared didn't know what to say so he glanced at Jeffrey for approval. Mark might be a higher superior, but Jared's loyalty would always be his king.

"You may proceed." Jeffrey hesitated, trusting Mark around his people was a hard bargain. He eyed Jensen, who was across him, and just gave a firm nod.

Jensen understood. He followed the others as they made their way into the dining hall. Deep down Jensen was worried for Jared, he wanted to grab him and just run out of the castle. But he couldn't.

He had seen the way Mark watched Jared when he was preforming earlier: filled with lust and hunger. It brought him a wave of jealousy—the way Mark was eyeing Jared up and down, like a piece of meat that would easily be discarded. Almost everyone in the audience could tell that Mark was not interested in the entertainment, but the entertainer.

Luckily, Jared had no clue.

Jeffrey and Mark sat across each other. Jared ended up sitting at the opposite side, right next to the cruel king. And beside him was Mark's loyal knight, Matt, who kept giving Jared side glances.

Jared felt uncomfortable sitting near the enemies. It was like the table was divided and he was in an unwanted territory. Nevertheless, Jared brought on a bright smile and picked up his fork to eat. He could smell the juicy chicken— fresh from the oven too—as he devoured a piece. Good God, it tasted heavenly.

"What is this?" Mark scoffed as he probed his meal, causing Jared to freeze.

Forcing a grin, Jeffrey said, "One of my favorite meals done by the cook: lemon chicken with steamed vegetables. A king such as yourself should understand the elegance of food." His tone hinted a bit of sarcasm.

Jensen had to clear his throat to prevent himself from laughing. It wasn't like Mark would understand what his king was saying.

Mark snorted. "You should be eating meat. Slaughtering your cattle with your own hands. It's no wonder your kingdom is in such a _pathetic_ state."

Gritting his teeth, Jeffrey scowled, "Yet, my kingdom is in harmony and has no problem bowing down to me. Unlike you." Everything went quiet, soft gasps could be heard echoing around the dining room.

Mark craned his neck as he narrowed his eyes. "You sure are something, Your _Majesty_." Then he started to eat his meal in such a calm manner, too calm, something that sent a chill down everybody's spine, and half of them belonged to Mark's kingdom.

Jensen huffed, rolling his eyes. How Mark was king he would never know. Jensen walked back and forth, monitoring their new guests. He kept a close eye on Jared though. And every chance he got he would wink when Jared looked at him. It was cute whenever Jared blushed.

Mark stopped causing a scene, finally. Jared relaxed and went back to eating. He couldn't waste such a delicious meal. Just as the fork was about to hit his mouth— a hand touched his inner thigh.

Jared stilled, his heart getting louder and louder as his breath hitched. Slowly, he lowered his hand with the utensil and glanced at his side— Mark was gazing right at him.

He wiggled to the edge of his seat, desperately wanting to move away from his hand. But a strong grip prevented him from moving any further. Jared snapped his head to the right, hoping Jensen could see the horrible situation he was in.

 _Jensen... Please turn around_ , Jared thought. _Help me_.

Mark continued with his advances— Jared had to bite his lip from screaming. Mark got dangerously close to his groin. When he tried to pry Mark's hand off, he got a sharp " _don't_ " from the king.

Jared closed his eyes as tears began to form. His hands were clenched under the table, helplessly lying at his sides as he couldn't do a damn thing to stop Mark. Jared couldn't let Jeffrey find out, they were supposed to be making a truce with Mark. Jared could ruin everything... he didn't want that.

Suddenly, Jared was pulled away from his seat and found himself standing behind Jensen who drawn out his sword out at Mark. The next thing Jensen knew he was swarmed by Mark's guards, all pointing their weapons on them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jeffrey roared. He rose from his seat in anger as he saw his loyal knight surrounded by enemies.

"You tell me?" Mark questioned, innocently. "I was just eating my meal here until your fierce knight pulled out his sword on me." This liar!

"Jensen?" Jeffrey asked, not trusting Mark whatsoever.

"Your Majesty, he was touching Jared," he hissed. "I saw it with my own eyes." It was true. When spotted Jared hunched and head lolled down, he knew something wrong. And he was correct as he saw Mark touching him without his consent. Jensen saw red and wanted to rip Mark's face off.

Jeffrey's eyebrows furrowed. But when he took one look at Jared, he knew Jensen was telling the truth. Jared's eyes were red with unshed tears and his body was trembling. His eyes widened in disgust as he glared at Mark.

"How dare you come into my kingdom and hurt one of my people? Get out! You are no longer welcome here. There shall be no truce between us," Jeffrey shouted.

Mark growled. "You'll regret this, Jeffrey. More blood will come and it will be because of you." He turned to his own guards and snapped, "We're leaving!" Jeffrey watched them go, he ordered his guards to make sure they leave the premises.

"Everyone else, I bid you farewell. The day is over!" Jeffrey declared. "You two, my chamber, _now_ ," he ordered when he turned to the knight and fool.

Jensen nodded, feeling like he failed his king.

As everyone left the dining room, Jensen twirled around and gripped Jared's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just a little shaken up." Jared wiped a tear that managed to escape his eyelid.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, his voice raspy while his fingers tightened. "If I didn't come to your aid..." Jensen's tone lowered as he loosened his grip, "I wouldn't have forgiven myself."

Jared was crestfallen. "I'm sorry. I thought I—" he stammered, then sighed. "The king was making a truce. I-I couldn't mess that up. I was willing to let him if it meant having the kingdom safe. But now it's ruined and it's all my fault—"

Jensen shook his head. "Stop! Nothing is your fault. It was Mark's fault. Jared, no one has the right to touch you unless you have a say in it. Understand?" Jensen countered. He had a strong hatred when it came to: rape, molestation, and abuse. Jensen had seen a lot of things when he went out battling with no consent, which was beyond immoral.

"Yeah, I understand," Jared replied.

"Never do that again, okay?" _I couldn't bear the thought of that guy touching you_ , Jensen thought. "Next time tell me. I'm the knight here, remember? I'm supposed to be protecting you." Jensen smiled to lighten up the mood.

That was all it took for Jared to do the same. "Yes. You're my knight and shining armor, literally."

"Good." He hugged Jared, happy that he was safe and sound, away from the ruthless king. "I'm glad." Jensen felt Jared breathe in and out, his body calming down as Jared held Jensen.

They fitted together perfectly.

* * *

Jeffrey scolded both boys once they had entered his chamber. But, his voice had softened when he saw that Jensen stood beside Jared, rather protectively. He apologized to Jared.

"It's not your fault, Your Majesty," Jared stated.

Jeffrey didn't say anything after that. He dismissed Jared, but stopped Jensen from leaving. "A word, Jensen."

Jensen said a few words to Jared, who nodded and left the room. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid... we might have more battles after this. I might need you out there in the field." Jeffrey sat on a chair and watched Jensen with a solemn expression. "Will you do it?"

"Anything for this kingdom." Jensen bowed down to show his loyalty. He hadn't fought in a battle in over a year because their kingdom was in harmony. Jensen had a lot of work to do before he headed out

"You may go," Jeffrey announced, his tone filled with uncertainty.

* * *

It saddened Jared to find out that Jensen would be leaving in the next few days. They had been close for a few months... Why did it have to end? They would have no way of communicating with one another.

"Please, don't look at me like that," Jensen pleaded.

They were in the courtyard by the fountain. It was the one place Jared liked to come whenever he was either miserable or lonely, and right now he was devastated. Jared couldn't look at Jensen without crying.

"Why do you have to leave? We just started to get along..." Jared trailed off. His fingers played with the water beside him, watching his reflection. He saw Jensen's hurt expression on the reflection as well. Jared hit the water in anger— not towards Jensen— but towards his departure.

"I have to. The king needs me and I can't let him down. Please try to understand," underneath his tone lay begging.

Jared's shoulders sagged in defeat. "When will you be back?"

Now that was a question Jensen didn't have an answer to. "I don't know. Days? Weeks? Even months?" he answered truthfully. "Until the battle is over."

"Can we write to each other?"

"Of course. I was about to make the same suggestion," Jensen answered. Honestly, he wanted to keep Jared on contact. The thought of not hearing from Jared would crush Jensen.

Jared spoke up, "Promise me you'll come back safe." He tilted his head up to finally lock his gaze with Jensen. Jared knew that Jensen may be a good knight, but still, there was a war out there. Anything could happen if not careful.

Jensen beamed. "I will. Promise."

They both stayed outside until the sun lowered down, both gazing at the sunset in a comfortable silence. It could be Jensen's last one with Jared after all.

When the day finally came for Jensen's departure, Jared stood there by the gatehouse's shadow. He was playing with his fingers and shifting his legs awkwardly. Jared wasn't wearing his usual jester outfit; he was in casual clothing.

Outside the castle more than three hundred knights were on their horses— most being brown and black— while the leader's horse was pure white. It was Jensen's horse. Jared stared at the fellow knights: all wearing metallic armor and shields with the kingdom's symbol. They looked vicious and ready to attack.

Jared took something out of his pocket. He gently closed his hand and held it close to his heart as he prayed. Jared caught a glimpse of Jensen talking to the king before making his way to the gates.

Taking a strong breath and he stepped out of the shadow. "Jensen, wait!" Jared marched, his hand reaching out to him. "I-I have something for you." Jared's eyes widened as he caught the sight of him from up close. This was the first time he was seeing Jensen in knight's armor, the only thing missing was his helmet, which was tucked under his arm. Still, it was breathtaking. Not only did he look beautiful, but he appeared strong and powerful.

"Jared." Jensen gave a sad smile. "I didn't think you would come see me off," he admitted.

"Nonsense. You mean a lot to me— I want you to have this." Jared showed him the necklace on his palm. "I got it for you. It's for protection and to keep you safe from harm."

"Don't tell me you believe in all that mumble jumbo," Jensen chuckled, causing Jared to blush.

"I-I just— You're right it's dumb," Jared stammered, embarrassed, because he did believe in all that mumble jumbo. He was about to put it away when Jensen stopped him.

"Hold this." Jared didn't have a chance to say anything as Jensen thrust his helmet onto his chest. Jared grabbed the helmet, barely.

Jensen took the necklace from his hand and inspected it: a dull, silver chain with an emerald gem wrapped around in wire. Jensen had never seen jewelry like this before. It was mysterious. True beauty, in Jensen's opinion.

He put it around his neck. Usually, he wouldn't wear such foolish things, but Jared bought it for him and believed that there was magic within the necklace. So why not? Jared believed enough for the both of them.

"Thank you. I love it. How does it look?" he asked.

Jared tried not to grin like fool. Jensen was really wearing it. "Wonderful. I got that gem because it reminded me of your eyes," he confessed.

Jensen bit his lip and didn't comment anything. He took back his helmet, and then said, "I'll write to you whenever I can. I have to go now..." He looked over his shoulder; everyone was just about ready to head out.

Jared was having an inner turmoil with himself at the realization that Jensen was leaving. There was a possibility that he may never come back. At all. This would be his only chance to do tell him something, or do something.

Taking a leap of faith, Jared called him, "Jensen?" No one was around to see them.

"Yeah—" Jensen didn't finish as warm lips rested on his. The chaste kiss didn't last for more than four seconds as Jared pulled away.

"Be careful." Jared didn't wait for a response, instead he took off running into the castle, not once glancing back. It was a coward move but Jared couldn't lose his only opportunity to kiss him.

Jensen's mouth opened, then closed, he silently watched Jared going inside the castle. His voice was gone and he couldn't think straight. Jared kissed him. _Him_. Oh god. Jensen's heart was jumping around his rib cage and his face felt extremely hot.

But he wasn't mad. It was the opposite. Even though he was not supposed to fall in love... Jared would slowly change that. Jensen didn't know how else he would convince himself that it was not worth the trouble. Maybe going to war would make him forget this. He had to.

Jensen grasped his gift and gazed at it. Now every time he stared at his necklace, he would be thinking of the fool. Sighing, Jensen kissed it and tucked it inside his armor.

It was time for him to go.

* * *

Jensen kept his word. They wrote letters to each other. Jensen never brought up the kiss, and neither did Jared— which was to be expected. It was like it never happened.

Every three or four days, a letter would come to Jared, reading about Jensen's actions and his thoughts out there while Jared would write what went on in the castle and things to lighten Jensen's mood. It went like that for a few weeks.

_"I miss eating the cook's food. Everything out here has no flavor. We camped for the night and it was uncomfortable. That's what I get for living with the king... I miss you, Jared. Nothing is the same out here without you. The other knights are aggressive. I made a few friends though. Two guys named Chris and Steve. You would like them. Way better than Chad." -Jensen_

Jared rolled his eyes as he read Jensen's first letter.

_"The castle is boring without its mighty knight to guard the king. I miss you too, Jensen. And please stop badmouthing Chad. He reads this first, you know. Yeah I know. What an ingrate? Anyway, I had to hear Chad complain about you. For hours! Enough about me. I'm happy you made new friends. Just don't replace me! You'll never find a good o' lad jester like me." -Jared_

Jared frowned when a week had passed and no letter from the knight. He was beginning to get worried. Two more days had passed before he got a letter.

_"Jared... Everything is going horribly wrong. Lots of my men are dying. Mark's knights are ruthless and merciless. I've never seen so much blood before. Steve died in battle. I think I met my match with the new enemies. Jared, I might break my promise to you... about coming back. With the way things are going it would be a miracle if I'm still alive. I may not write this week to you. Stay safe, Jared." -Jensen_

Tears fell onto the letter, smudging the ink, but Jared didn't care. Jensen was going to break their promise. No... He was fighting for his life out there and Jared couldn't do a damn thing. Jared snatched a piece of paper from his drawer and began to write in a rush.

_"Please don't die! You're one of the strongest, bravest knights I know. I believe in you. So please, have faith. I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. You don't need to write to me if you're busy. Just remember that I'm here if you need to talk to me. Stay safe." -Jared_

Jensen closed his eyes as he read Jared's words _: I believe in you_. He couldn't fail his kingdom. His king. Jensen made a promise to return safely to Jared. And he was planning on keeping it.

After ten agonizing days without hearing from Jensen. Jared started imagine the worst scenarios that could have happened to Jensen. What if he was gone? What if he died in battle? It couldn't be.

Another week of silence had passed, but Jared didn't stop believing. He prayed to god on his knees and cried in his sleep. He had nightmares of Jensen dying in battle. Jared was beginning to crumble from the inside.

Before Jared knew it... two months had passed.

* * *

Jared was in his room changing, taking off his jester outfit, but was interrupted when Chad came bursting into the room.

"Jay! They're back! The knights!" Chad exclaimed, a smile reaching his face. Jared gaped, then put on whatever he could find in his drawers. "The king is outside the courtyard— Let's go!"

Chad grabbed his wrist and bolted out the room. Jared didn't care if he looked ridiculous because all in his mind was—

Jensen's back!

Once outside, the courtyard was filled with injured knights and mourning people, crying for their loved ones who didn't make it. Jared twirled around... but Jensen was nowhere to be seen.

Chad patted his back. "He's got to be around here somewhere," he said with confidence. Chad may not like Jensen— however he had seen how much Jared loved him with all his heart. If Jared was happy, then that was all that mattered to Chad. Even if Jensen was a stubborn mule to him.

Jared gave him a grimace smile. "Okay."

They walked around for ten minutes, yet no sign of Jensen anywhere. No. He couldn't be dead. Jared's eyes watered and his lips trembled. Jensen was gone. For good.

"Jared..." Chad frowned. He held Jared as he cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay—" Chad paused as he saw a similar figure from distance. "By god! He's right there, Jared! The mule survived!" he smiled brightly, showing his pearly whites.

Cocking his head up, Jared turned to the side and gasped. "Jensen!" Jared shouted, not caring if people nearby heard him. He let go of Chad and ran towards Jensen in full speed.

There Jensen stood, armor dented and badly scraped. A beard grew while he was away and his face was covered with dirt. There were hints of blood on his hair. Yet, there had never been one moment that he looked hideous in Jared's eyes.

Jensen's head snapped to his direction as he heard Jared's voice. "Jared," he mouthed his name. He threw his helmet that he was clutching in his hands onto the ground, and opened his arms wide. He gladly took Jared in his arms and embraced him, even when they both tumbled toward the ground.

It hurt Jensen, but he didn't care. He didn't care about the pain that was lingering in his body or the small cuts that were inflicted on his face from his enemies. All Jensen cared about was that he was back in his home and finally next to Jared where he belonged.

Jared cried in the crook of his neck, happy that Jensen was back. "You came back..." he mumbled, sniffling in the process.

"I promise someone I would," Jensen grinned. "You were right about the necklace. It protected me. Maybe I should believe in all this mumble jumbo, huh?" Jared shook his head, a small laugh coming out of his lips. Oh, how he missed Jensen's humor.

Chad watched the sight that bestowed him: two grown men cuddling on the ground. Those idiots were really something. He crossed his arms in amusement and let out a comfortable sigh. "A fool and a knight? Falling in love? Now that's a twist in a love story. Take that Cinderella!"

* * *

As days passed, Jensen healed from his injuries and was ordered by the king to get rest before he returned to his duties in the castle. Jensen bathed and shaved his beard off once he was in his chambers. He appeared to be his old self again.

Jared never left his side as he brought Jensen his food into his room. Thank god Genevieve said yes to Jared.

They never once brought up the kiss. Jared could never do it, but he had secretly hoped that Jensen would have mentioned it— anything that would hint how he felt about it.

It was driving Jared nuts with not knowing.

"Why the long face, Jared?" Jensen asked. He sat up and stretched his arms.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what I'm going to do today," Jared lied.

"You can always talk to me, you know?" A pang of guilt hit Jared as Jensen looked at him with concern. He hated when he lied to Jensen...

"I know but it's nothing important. I—" Jared rubbed his face with both his hands— "I need to go talk to Chad about an important matter. I'll see you later. Sleep, okay?" Jared rose from where he was sitting and left the room, leaving behind a dejected Jensen.

Jared didn't want to be an asshole, but he needed to get away from Jensen before he said something he would regret. How could Jensen not see that he was going insane?

He found Chad, eyeing a maid from across the room. "Chad! I need to talk to you." Chad's smirk faded when he saw Jared was close to breaking down.

"Scite! What the hell did he do now?" Chad growled. Jared couldn't hold it any longer as he cried on Chad, holding him like his life depended on it.

"I loved him so much, Chad... but he never tells me what he's feeling— I don't know if I can handle just being his friend anymore." Jared hiccupped on his shoulder. "Tell me— What do I do? I don't know how to act around him without frowning. I need to know if there's at least a chance for _us_. Anything."

Chad's eyes lowered as he held onto Jared. He may be an ingrate but his heart would ache whenever he saw Jared in such a state. Jared had always been a delicate person that not even Chad would mess with his emotions. Teasing was another thing though.

Honestly? Chad didn't know what to say. As much as he wanted to tell Jared to get over Jensen, he knew that they both deeply loved each other. They were just too stupid to realize it or even do something about it— Well, Jensen mostly. Chad had seen how they looked at each other. They were meant to be.

"Jay. Listen to me— Look at me," Chad ordered.

Jared cocked his head upwards, staring at Chad with watery eyes and slight snot like a kid.

"Jensen is a difficult person but you're warming up to him. Believe or not, you're slowly changing him."

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I have never once seen him hang out with other workers in the castle before. And I've never seen him laugh and smile so much until you came along— Don't you see, Jared? You're changing him. Give Jensen a little time... just don't give up on it." It killed Chad to give Jared a pep talk since it was about the stupid knight. However, he preferred to do it if it made Jared happy.

Sniffling, Jared said, "You're right. Thank you, Chad. I'm not giving up yet! I just need to try harder. What would I ever do without you?" He let go of him as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Cry and be mopey," Chad replied, prompting Jared to punch his arm. "Ow!"

Sometimes it paid off to have a friend like Chad.

* * *

It was a harsh winter that year. Jensen hated the wind and the wet snow clinging onto his clothes. As he gazed outside the window, Jensen gaped when he was Jared and Chad playing with the snow.

Jensen darted to the door and shouted as he opened it, "Are you all mad!" He could see his puff of warm air forming— Scite! It was freezing.

Jared wore a thick sweater and a blanket draped over his shoulder. He waved at Jensen, then got an annoyed expression from Chad. Jensen's eyebrow twitched and let out a grumble as he stepped out, he was not going to give Chad the satisfaction by not going with them.

"Get inside the castle, Jared. You're going to get sick," he stated, crossing his arms. Jared pouted. "That's not going to work now come inside and—" Suddenly, his face was hit by a snowball. Jensen shivered at the sudden coldness with his mouth going slack.

Jared covered his mouth to prevent him from laughing. Chad tossed a snowball up and down from his palm, a smug smirk planted on his lips. Oh no, he didn't!

Jensen glared daggers at Chad. "Oh that's it!" Quickly, he made a snowball and threw it towards Chad at full speed— Oh scite... It hit Jared instead, causing Chad to burst into laughter. Before Jensen knew it a snowball fight broke out. Jensen's hands were moist and cold but he didn't care— actually— he was having a blast. He could feel his adrenaline pumping in his blood as he dodged the snowballs.

Once they had enough of the snow, everyone swiftly retreated back inside the castle before they could catch anything. Jensen sighed in relief when warm heat hit his face. No doubt his cheeks were pale by the chilly weather.

Jared patted Chad on the back as he watched him disappear down the hall.

"That was fun," he said.

Jensen snorted. "We all could've gotten frostbite. And the _swine_ over there pelted me with snowballs in my face." Not one single aim had hit Chad on the face.

"Then why did you go outside?" Jared inquired, arching his eyebrow. Jensen pursed his lips and turned away, murmuring something that Jared didn't quite catch. "What?"

"I said you guys looked like you were having fun so..." Jensen shrugged. It had been so long since he had played in the snow. The last time was when he was but a young lad.

Jared smiled. "It was fun. You should hang with us sometimes. Chad comes up with so many things." At the mention of his best friend, Jensen rolled his eyes. Jared shook his head and said, "Don't give me that look. You haven't been trying with him."

"Can you blame me?" Jensen countered. "Every time he sees me he gives me an ingrate look." Jensen didn't know what Chad's deal was. What the hell did he do to make Chad hate him so much?

"Chad is just very protective of me." Jared struggled with his words because he knew why Chad was being an asshole. However, he couldn't tell Jensen the truth.

Luckily, Jensen didn't press on, he merely nodded. "...I see."

Jared frowned. Why did it sound like Jensen didn't believe him?

"I like how Genevieve decorated the castle. How about you?" Jared changed the subject as he gazed the hallway. The walls were covered with red ribbons and bows and pine trees were placed on corners. Even some mistletoes were put on doorways.

"I like it too. It gives off a warming sensation of being welcomed. Christmas is an important holiday that should be celebrated by everyone," Jensen said as he gave a small smile, but there was a bit of sadness underneath.

Christmas was around the corner and everyone in the castle had the option to go home and see their families. Jeffrey would be off visiting another kingdom to see his old friends. Thereby, Jensen was to be left alone since he had no one...

"Are you going with your family?" Jared frowned.

Jensen averted his gaze for a second, then said, "I don't have a family. My parents abandoned me after I was born." Jared gasped. "It was only me. I had to survive at a young age." A dark pit in his stomach made Jensen feel like scite as he started to remember bits of his past.

"That's terrible..." Jared had never heard about Jensen's past, like this.

"Doesn't matter. It was a long time ago. I met different people and grew up in an orphanage for a short while." Then he half-heartedly chuckled, "When I turned fourteen I signed up in the castle for knight training. I trained and proved myself to the king. By eighteen I became his personal knight since I was the top one in my class."

Jared hesitated before he took a couple of steps towards Jensen.

"So here I am— In a palace and right beside the king, where everyone wishes they could be," Jensen raised his voice, "All the people who had laughed at me and called me a _churl_ or dog are the ones I should be laughing at." Jensen didn't even know he was crying until a tear droplet hit his hand. "Scite. I'm sorry— I don't know what came over me."

It was because it was almost Christmas... the holiday that Jensen deeply loathed because it reminded him of the things he didn't have. It was a soft spot for him, no matter how hard he tried to mask it.

Jensen paced down until he was by the door. He needed to go to his chamber and— Jensen was pulled by his wrist and before he knew it his cheek rested against Jared's collarbone. His breath hitched upon the warm contact his body made to Jared's.

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen in a tight hold. "God... Everything you been through, Jensen. It's not fair. You deserve happiness. You can spend Christmas with me— I was going to ask you but I got scared that you would reject the idea."

Jensen felt safe in Jared's arms. He shouldn't be allowing this, but at the moment his emotions were getting the best out of him. He was tired of bottling everything up. Jensen tilted his head up and uttered, "You would do that?"

"Yes. I want to sp—" Jared almost said _spend time with you_. He had to stop himself because Jensen would pull away and reject him again. Jared couldn't have that happen again. Instead he said, "We could do something together just you and me." For the first time Jensen wouldn't be spending Christmas alone.

"I would like that." Jensen paused as he caught sight of something. "Jared, look up."

Jared did what he was told and his eyes widened. It was a mistletoe, hanging on the doorway. Finding his voice again, he said, "We don't have to kiss or anything! Anyone hardly does it—" Cold lips connected with his, and it brought a shiver down Jared's spine because it was Jensen who initiated it first. A sharp spark coursed through their bodies as Jared kissed back.

Pulling away from the kiss, Jensen whispered, "We're even."

Jared had never been so happy to hear those words.

* * *

Jeffrey laughed as Jared juggled ceramic plates and did a funny dance at the same time. Jensen grinned when Jared winked at him. Someone bumped into him against the pillar.

"Sorry," the guard murmured, head hanging low as he passed Jensen.

"It's oka—" Jensen halted. He watched the guard heading towards the king. Something in his gut was telling Jensen that something was wrong. He followed the stranger from behind just in case.

As the guard approached the king, Jensen saw him reaching for his sword—

"Assassin!" Jensen shouted out. Everyone in the Great Hall panicked. Jensen stumbled back when people smacked against him— Damn it! He ran ahead, pushing everyone out of his way. He had to get to the king.

Jensen caught sight of the assassin, who dashed toward the king like a maniac. "Your Majesty, run!"

Jeffrey rolled out of his chair just in time before the sword pierced through it. The assassin struggled to get his weapon out of the throne, and then he kicked the chair back with a strong force. He resumed trying to kill the king.

Jensen sprinted and he raised his sword on instinct as another guard attacked him. There were two assassins in the castle. Shit!

Jeffrey crawled back, terrified by the assassin advancing towards. "This is for our king, Mark Pellegrino, who sends his regards." Once he raised his sword, ready to swing at him, heavy plates were thrown at him. One managed to hit him across his face, buying a few seconds for Jared to help the king.

"Your Majesty, can you get up? We have to get you out!" Jared helped him up while glancing over his shoulder. The assassin growled and took off his helmet, revealing black floppy hair, similar to Jared's.

Jared grabbed Jeffrey's wrist and ran across the room, they needed to escape. Jensen's eyes widened, realizing that Jared was protecting the king. He groaned when the second assassin elbowed him in the ribs.

"Tom, they are getting away!" his opponent hissed. Jensen swung his sword, however every of his attack was blocked, perfectly. It was like this stranger knew all of Jensen's movements. How was that possible?

Shaking his head, Jensen had no time for this. He had to get to the king. When his sword clashed with his, Jensen used all his strength to push it downwards, enough to attack again— and this time it made the sword fly across the room.

The assassin cussed and backed away, Jensen slashed his helmet off. Jensen wanted to see his enemy before he could kill him. The helmet fell off and his face was revealed.

"J-Jason?" Jensen gasped. "What— Why?"" Jason was a good friend to Jensen when he was young, they both trained to be knights for the kingdom. But Jensen excelled from all his training, leaving Jason behind. When Jensen tried to get in touch with his old friend again, he had found out that Jason left and was never seen again.

"Why?" Jason scoffed. "Because I wanted to be better than you!" He discreetly took out a dagger from his vambrace.

Jensen brought his arm up in a swift motion, causing his forearm to be gash. Wincing, Jensen snarled, raising his sword and stabbed Jason through his abdomen. He closed his eyes as his old friend went limp before falling onto the ground, blood pooling around him.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Jared screaming his name. "Jensen— Help!" Twirling around, he spotted Jeffrey and Jared across the room, cornered. Tom growled as Jared threw whatever he could find: a vase, paintings, and books. It only angered the assassin.

Jensen rushed to them.

Jared was beyond scared, but he needed to be strong for Jensen who had always taught him that fear wouldn't do any good. Tom was almost near them. Jared crouched to the king. "Your Majesty, when I tell you to run? Run. I'll distract him."

Jeffrey nodded. Jared forced a smile in order to motivate the king. Spinning around, Jared eyed the wall and found something useful. An axe. He snatched it— Fuck. It was heavy. He had never held a weapon before.

Tom cold-heartedly chuckled. "Seriously? An axe? You really are a fool, no pun intended."

"Run!" Jared yelled. Jeffrey did as what he was told. Before Tom could go after the king, Jared stood in his way.

Jared abruptly dashed towards Tom, sword up high and ready to attack—

Tom easily knocked him down. Jared groaned as his back was hit against the wall. He fucking sucked at fighting. This was the reason why he became a jester instead, to avoid violence.

"Jared!" Jensen attacked from behind, but Tom deflected in an instant.

Jared coughed. His back ached from the impact, and yet he staggered up. He needed to help Jensen. Snatching a piece of shard from the scattered floor, Jared charged. He would die to protect his knight.

Tom and Jensen were equal in sword fighting. Jensen just couldn't get a single hit on him. Tom smirked. "You will die by me!" He strode forward as he clashed to Jensen's weapon. Jensen unknowingly was stepping backwards every time Tom attacked.

"The great knight shall fall at my hands—Ahh!" Tom howled in agony. He halted his attacks as he turned to his side... Jared stabbed him below his ribs. Growling, Tom pulled out the glass from his body and slashed Jared across his chest as he stood there frozen when he was struck.

"No!" Jensen screamed. He watched Jared's body tumble down the ground. Jared landed on his side, his eyes slowly closing. The one thing that broke Jensen's heart was that Jared kept looking at him.

Anger pumped through his veins and his nostrils flare. Grasping the sword, Jensen stormed his way and swung with so much force— that it even made Tom gulp in fear.

Tom barely kept up with him. How was this possible? Jensen should be weak from his other fight.

Jensen gritted his teeth as he spun around and knocked the sword out of his hands. With one final twirl he thrust his blade through his heart, finally killing Tom. Jensen's eyes were cold and emotionless as he twisted his sword to finish him off quicker. Tom's dead body sagged.

Jensen pulled out his sword, and with no time to waste he ran to Jared.

"Jared," Jensen's voice cracked. Gently, he cradled him and said, "You're going to be okay. A healer will fix you right up."

Blood was pouring out of his wound— Jensen could see the wound clearly. It was too deep... almost impossible to stitch him without bleeding to death. Jensen ripped a piece of his tunic and bundled it up as he pressed it onto his gash. It should be able to slow down the blood for the moment.

"J-Jensen," Jared coughed. "I'm glad you're okay, my knight." He stared at him. "P-Please... before I die I want you to know that I love you."

Shaking his head, Jensen scowled, "You are not going to die! Stop talking nonsense." Jensen didn't know who he was telling it to at this point. At himself or Jared?

"Tell me _'I love you'_. Just once," Jared shakily smiled, "even if it's a lie."

Tears filled his eyes— No... This couldn't be happening.

Right on cue, a group of guards entered the Great Hall, Jeffrey stood in front of them. Ready to attack and defend, but it was a little too late. Without looking back Jensen hissed, "Get me a healer! Now!"

"Jared—Be strong for me. Can you do that?" Jensen questioned, avoiding Jared's request. "I need you to be strong for us." He stroked his cheek as Jared tried to find his own voice. "No, no, no. Don't talk. Save your energy."

Jared weakly nodded, leaning onto Jensen's touch. Then he let out a small breath and passed out in Jensen's arms.

"Oh god— Jared? Jared!" A tear fell alongside his cheek in horror. "I need a healer!"

* * *

Running his hands through his hair, Jensen shook his head. He had been pacing for nearly an hour outside the healer's room. Desperately waiting for news of Jared...

"Why is he taking so long?" Jensen asked himself.

Suddenly, the door creaked opened, prompting Jensen to twirl around and rush to the healer. "How is he? Will he be okay?" Jensen rushed out the questions, his fingers shaking as he waited in suspense.

A man came out and slowly closed the door. Jensen's mouth dropped as he saw his gown-like robe covered in blood. Oh fuck... Jensen suddenly got dizzy and a heavy knot forming in his stomach. This couldn't good.

Misha, the healer, looked at him with a frown. "I'm afraid his condition is very critical, Sir Jensen. I did all I could... but his injury... it's horrific. I disinfected and stitched his wound and put a strong salve on it. However, there was so much blood loss after everything. He might not get to live that long. There's a possibility that the boy could die overnight—"

"What?" Jensen interrupted. "You were supposed to heal him! And you're telling me he could die overnight?" He was furious. Clenching his hands, Jensen wanted to so badly punch something—or someone.

"I'm a healer, not a miracle worker," Misha stated, sternly, narrowing his eyes towards the knight. "He's in God's hands now."

Upon hearing that, Jensen staggered against the wall. He covered his face as he began to sob. He had known Jared for months and had gotten used to him being around. The thought of Jared not near him... made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Misha sighed, not with annoyance, but with compassionate. He could clearly see that the knight cared very deeply for the jester.

"Look. I just want you to know that there's a chance that he could, not saying he automatically will. I gave him the best medicine under the king's request. Jared didn't seem to have a fever, which is a good thing because that would be a sign of an infection. We need to have faith that Jared will get better. Getting angry and taking it out on me is not going to help the situation." It was a little odd scolding Jensen, a high ranking man.

Jensen nodded. He rubbed his hands over his face. He was being a total ingrate.

"I'm sorry— I just really care for him." _I'm in love him_ was what it sounded like.

"And I understand," Misha replied. "I'll be back tomorrow. Will you be watching him tonight?"

"Yes," Jensen quickly answered.

"Good. Let me know if anything happens." Misha held onto his leather bag where all his medicine and equipment were. "Goodbye."

Jensen watched him disappear deeper into the hallway until he blended with the shadows. Shutting his eyes, Jensen slowly grabbed the knob before entering quietly. The room was dim, the only light source were the few candles that were on and the moonlight illuminating through the window.

Padding towards Jared, Jensen fought the urge to fall on his knees as he saw Jared. He was lying on a bed— shirtless— and his torso was covered in gauze wrapped firmly around his body.

"Why did this have to happen to you? You didn't deserve it. It should've been me..." Jensen trailed off, sitting at the edge of his bed.

He reached for his neck and tugged his necklace off. Jensen eyed it. "I've never believed in mumbo jumbo... but for you I will, Jared." He placed the necklace around Jared's neck gently, making sure Jensen didn't disturb him.

"Please get better..."

* * *

He watched Jared all night, scared that he could have died. Luckily, Jared survived. Although, he groaned in his sleep and whimpered, a few tears escaping his eyes, but he never woke up.

Jensen held his hand throughout the night and had whispered to him, "It's okay. I'm here for you. Please, get better."

Genevieve had informed him a few moments ago that the king wanted to speak to him. Jensen didn't want to leave Jared but he had no choice. The king had important information about the assassination, and Jensen was itching to find out.

"I'll be right back, Jared," Jensen promised. He quietly left the healer's room. Misha should be coming any time soon and Jensen wanted to be there as Misha examined Jared's current condition.

As he headed towards Jeffrey's chambers, he found that his door was opened. "Your Majesty?"

"Come in, Jensen," his voice sounded hoarse and tired.

Jensen blinked. When he entered he was not amused; the king looked like a slob. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot red, and he was still in his night clothing. Jensen had never seen the king in this state.

"Excuse me for sounding forward... but you look like hell."

Ignoring the comment, Jeffrey asked, "How's the jester? Is he dead?" He was sitting on his bed as he rubbed his temple.

"No," Jensen answered firmly. "He's wounded but he's going to— he will make it." Jeffrey had gone quiet. It made Jensen's blood boil. Jared could have died and the king didn't even care. "Do you even care?" Jensen inquired. He raised his voice as he glared at the king.

That seemed to gotten Jeffrey's attention. "Of course I care!" he shouted. "He saved my life!"

Jensen sighed, calming down a bit. "Jared is like my _best friend_. Do you have any idea how hurtful it is to see him like that? I feel responsible!"

Jeffrey's shoulders slouched and said, "I didn't know that..."

"No. You didn't. Do you have any information on Mark?" Jensen changed the subject.

"Yes. When we won the war he got mad and wanted me dead. He hired assassins. I teamed up with another kingdom to take him down once and for all. You don't have to go this time. I can see that you're needed here for your friend."

Jensen's breath hitched when Jeffrey announced that they were going to another war. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Jared until he got better. But when Jeffrey said he didn't have to go... it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Thank God.

He would do anything for the kingdom and the king, but who was he to defy the king? Jensen would stay if that was what the king insisted. "Thank you, sir." He bowed down and left the room to be united with Jared.

As he opened the door to the healer's room, he saw Chad crying beside Jared. When the door made a clicking sound as it shut, Chad snapped his head to him and growled. Oh no...

"You!" he roared and strode to him. "This is all your fault!" Jensen didn't react when Chad roughly shoved him. Wow, for a servant he was strong.

"Hey, stop tha—"

"Screw you!" Chad shoved him again and pinned Jensen to the wall. "That guy right there is like family," he hissed, "he doesn't deserve to be dying painfully! All Jared ever wanted was to be close to you! Look how that turned out. No matter how hard I tried to make him forget about you."

Chad's words hit him hard as he continued, "He's in love with someone who doesn't even love him back! When you were out fighting... Do you have any idea how heart-breaking it was to see him be miserable?" his voice cracked. "When you left for months, Jared prayed and prayed—Sometimes he would even go to the chapel and stay there for hours!"

Jensen had no idea...

Chad huffed. "Ever since he met you nine months ago! Stop making him suffer, Jensen. You're breaking his heart. Either tell him you love him or reject him properly. Jared can't handle this scite anymore. It hurts to see him cry." He pulled away in order to rub his face. "And you're leading him on— it's not fair on his behalf."

Finding his voice again, Jensen said, "I can't be in love. It's against being a knight. My priority is the kingdom—" Jensen's head was forced to the side as Chad punched him. Seriously, Chad should have been a knight. Ouch.

"Shut up with the law, mule! I'm not talking about marriage here. At least give him a chance, if it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out. Just try something to make him happy."

"You want me to have a fake relationship with him?" Jensen raised his eyebrow.

"No. I don't want that but I prefer for Jared to have you any way he can. I know you love him, Jensen, but you're blinded by the law. Which is stupid, in my opinion. Maybe being with him... it will open your eyes."

Maybe it could.

Jensen was silent, and then he glanced at Jared. "I'll try. Can't make a promise that I won't hurt him though." His duties had always come first, maybe Jared could change that.

"I'll just kick your ass if you do," Chad vowed, eyes going dark. Jensen believed him.

* * *

Jared didn't wake up until the following morning. Misha was changing his wraps when abruptly he groaned in pain. "Ow..." he whimpered.

"Don't sit up yet," Misha ordered. He put more salve on his wound and then wrapped a new gauze around his torso. "Your injury seems to be slowly healing. Thank the god." Jared winced when Misha tightened the gauze.

"I'll get better?" Jared asked, nervously.

Misha softly smiled. "I believe you will but you must rest for at least a week. I can't have your wound reopen. Otherwise, you'll bleed to death."

"Thank you, sir," Jared said.

"Don't thank me. I'm just an old coot of a healer," he chuckled. "There. All done. You can slowly sit up. I'll come back tomorrow again. Do rest." Misha turned to Jensen, who was leaning against the wall. "Good day, Jensen." He left after that.

Jared's eyes widened, he didn't even notice Jensen was standing there. "Jensen..." Jared tried to shout his name, but it came out rough and scratchy. He sat up slowly.

"Your throat will probably hurt since you haven't spoken for two days. Here drink this." Jensen handed Jared a glass of water from the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

Jared gladly took the drink and gulped it down in one swig. As he put the glass down he saw Jensen's necklace around his neck. Jensen had put it around him so he could be protected. Jared made a mental note to tease him later about not believing in magic. At the moment, Jared had important things to discuss.

"Like a lion attacked me," Jared uttered out. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt—You did!" He eyed his forearm and gasped as he saw gauze wrapped around it.

"You almost died and you're worried about me?" Jensen shook his head in disbelief. "I'm fine. This is nothing. In fact, I did this myself. I don't trust healers too much."

Jared paused. "Is the king okay?"

"He's fine. And feeling guilty for what had happened to you. What were you thinking, Jared? They could've killed you," Jensen inquired. He glared daggers at Jared and his brow knitted together as he waited for an answer. Jensen knew he shouldn't be mad, but he couldn't help it. He was pissed.

"I just wanted to help you. I was scared that the assassins would have killed you. I couldn't let the happen. I'm not going to apologize for something I don't regret." Jared's voice was filled with confidence and he locked gaze directly with Jensen. "I would do it again."

Jensen wanted to slap him, or at least shake him like a rag doll. But he didn't do either or. Jared was stubborn and completely in love with Jensen. He really was a fool at heart. Suddenly he could understand what Chad was talking about.

In three strides, Jensen sat beside Jared and using all his inner strength he kissed him, shocking Jared. The last time they had kissed was under the mistletoe. At that time, he didn't know if Jensen had kissed him because he owed Jared a kiss, or because he felt something more for the fool.

But now...

Jared didn't move a single muscle, too petrified to even think. Good god. What if he really was dead? Maybe Jared was in heaven. However, the ache from his abdomen proved that he wasn't dreaming or dead since he winced.

Jensen pulled away, just an inch, his lips ghosting over his as he said, "I'm going to take the hint that this is only one-sided if you don't kiss back."

Who was Jared to deny him? He leaned towards Jensen, eagerly kissing back. He had been wanting this ever since he met Jensen. He would be a damn fool to really object.

Jensen felt a strong raw emotion coursing through him. He was tingling and his lips felt like they were on fire. Kissing Jared was beyond amazing. For a split second he forgot about not falling in love.

The kiss didn't last long since Jared needed to lie back down. "Can we cuddle? I don't think I have enough energy to be doing this." Jared rested on his pillow, his hand lying on his chest. He desperately wanted to continue kissing but the pain had won.

Gulping, Jensen weakly nodded. "Yeah. I would like that." He hoped to god Jared couldn't hear his heartbeat as he spooned him.

 _Don't fall in love. Don't fall in love_ , Jensen said it like a mantra.

He could be with Jared... but not like how Jared wanted him. Jensen couldn't break his oath.

* * *

Misha inspected Jared's torso with a hum. "Good news. After resting for a few weeks, you're fully healed," he announced. Misha tossed the used gauze in the trash. "But I'm afraid there's scarring..."

Jared eyed his freshly healed wound. The streak across his chest was milky white with red around the edges, and Jared could see the dashes from the stitches. Jared should feel disgusted, but he wasn't. He was alive and that was all that mattered. Gently, he caressed the scar as he memorized the texture: a bit lumpy but overall smooth.

"I don't mind it. It's proof that I survived something that should've killed me." Jared smiled softly, his eyes downwards as he said, "Thank you, Misha. You saved me."

Misha shook his head. "I didn't do everything. Yes, I simply healed you, but you did all the work. You are a strong person, Jared. If it were somebody else, they'd be dead. It's a miracle."

Jared's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"I best be on my way. Please don't get attack again," Misha requested, humor present in his tone. Jared and Misha oddly formed a friendship throughout the three weeks Misha had been with him as his caretaker.

"Will do. I'll look for you if I do," Jared teased.

Rolling his eyes, Misha grabbed his leather bag from the floor. "I'll tell Sir Jensen that he can come in now. You must miss him tremendously," he chuckled. Jared blushed and stared at Misha, embarrassed. When Misha found out he grumbled in annoyance and kicked Jensen out of the room. He couldn't have his patient making googly eyes at the knight while Misha was healing him.

Therefore, Jensen was to be outside from now on until Jared recovered. It pissed Jensen off, but he had to oblige for Jared's sake.

"Ah, love... it sickens me." Misha stuck out his tongue and left the room.

No less than a second, Jensen entered. "What's wrong with Misha? He looked like he wanted to stab someone."

"You don't want to know." Jared pulled him close once he was near the bed, Jensen ended up tumbling onto Jared. "I missed you."

Jensen snorted. "I was just outside the room." He tilted his head so Jared wouldn't have to see how red he had just turned. Whatever came out of Jared's mouth made Jensen melt on the inside. He didn't know if it was because Jared had a way with words, or because Jared looked at him like he hung the moon. Either way it was impossible to ignore.

"Jensen, look at me."

Scrunching his eyes tightly, Jensen rested his forehead against Jared's neck. "Don't wanna..." He clutched his shoulders as his body slightly trembled. Why did Jared make him do things he didn't want? Jensen couldn't deny the fool even if he tried.

"Please," Jared pleaded.

Damn it.

"Fine!" Jensen muttered. His eyes stared directly at Jared, both just three inches apart. Jensen could feel Jared's breath ghosting over his lips— they both locked lips in one swift motion. Jared cupped his cheeks, while Jensen straddled on his thighs. It was like something was burning inside his body.

Jensen couldn't get enough.

As he shifted, he felt Jared's erection through his cotton pants. Jensen gulped. They hadn't gone that far, just make-outs and handjobs since Jared had been injured. But now... he was healed.

Reading Jensen's mind, Jared pulled away and uttered out, "We don't have to do anything."

"No— I'm ready," Jensen promised. He rolled his hips onto Jared's to prove his point, and both groaned at the touch. "Oh god—" When he did it again, Jared also rolled his hips to match his rhythm—

"Dear lord... Jensen," Jared panted. The pressure was so good. They both rubbed each other a couple of more times, however Jared pulled away one as he felt his pants dampen. He didn't want to finish just by rubbing. "Wait, not like this. I want to be inside you. Can I?"

"Yes!" he huffed in frustration when Jared stopped his actions.

"Have you ever...?"

Jensen blinked, then his whole face flamed. "Uh, I fooled around when I was a teenager... but it's been so long since anybody has been inside of me." Jensen lost his virginity to a boy when he was sixteen. He didn't even remember who it was, just a guy who was teaching him about sword fighting.

"Going to need lots of oil," Jared let out a chuckle. "What position would you like to be?"

Jensen paused. "On my back. I want to see you." As cheesy as it sounded, Jensen wanted to watch the way Jared's expression changed when he would enter inside of him. He rolled over so he was beside Jared. Jensen enjoyed when Jared hovered over him.

He felt like a teenager again... the only difference was Jared: someone Jensen strongly cared about.

Jared began to take off Jensen's clothes. Jensen raised his hands as his shirt came off and tossed it onto the floor, followed by his pants and undergarments. Jared halted for a moment to admire Jensen. He did have freckles _everywhere_.

"You look... like an angel that fell from heaven," Jared said, breathless. He caressed his chest and moved closer between his legs. Jensen spread his legs to give him more access.

"Not an angel," Jensen blushed. His whole collarbone turned bright pink along with his face. It was cute.

Dipping his fingers into the oil, Jared circled his rim and he could feel Jensen clenching. "Relax. I'll be gentle." Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. When a finger entered him, he gasped— Scite! It was cold. Jensen raised his legs and placed them near Jared's shoulders.

Jared kept his word as he slowly pushed another finger inside. He wanted to make their first time felt special. Jared wasn't going to be barbaric and have his way with Jensen like a meaningless swine.

"Jared— If you go any slower I'm going to finish myself off!" Jensen huffed. Jared mentally nodded. Jensen was indeed a bossy bottom.

It would be quick and fast because both were filled with lust. They couldn't hold back any longer. Jared could always go slow again the next time, but right now his lover needed to be taken care of. There was no need for patience.

He swirled his fingers around and loved the noises Jensen was making. Jared blushed as Jensen's cock twitched with excitement. As he added another finger and pushed further inside, Jensen moaned.

"There— Jared, I need—" Jared bent down to kiss him as a distraction, while he hit Jensen's sweet spot over and over. Jensen shut his eyes, but didn't pull away from the kiss, or when Jared removed his fingers from his ass. Jared steadied himself and gave Jared a soft smile.

Jensen and Jared intertwined as one. It was the most amazing sex Jensen had ever had. Jensen moaned and grunted as Jared thrust deep inside of him, making him see stars everywhere. Jared kissed every freckle on his chest and shoulders, tickling him. Nevertheless, Jensen welcomed everything Jared had to offer.

When Jensen came he scratched Jared's back and wrapped his legs around his waist. With one final thrust, Jared stilled and dropped his head on Jensen's collar as he milked his come inside his lover, panted like a wild animal. Both in a daze by their orgasms and what just occurred.

Everything was perfect for Jared. He didn't move, instead he dropped his whole body weight on Jensen. He finally had his knight. "I love you," Jared whispered, cuddling his body.

Jensen didn't say it back— Thank goodness Jared was too dazed to pay attention. They sat there. Both holding one another, feeling each other's warmth radiating off their bodies. It was perfect.

For the first time, Jensen didn't want it to end.

* * *

After Jared went back to entertaining the king, he and Jensen had been secretly meeting in rooms. Or any place they could find without being caught. Everything was going great, much to Jensen's surprise.

Jensen purposely avoided any questions Jared would ask about their relationship. He was happy— and more than satisfied— with the way things were going. Jensen hoped it could go on like this.

But... why did it feel like it was not good enough?

Shaking his head, Jensen went back to polishing his sword for the seventh time. He needed to concentrate on his duties and not about his new lover. The odd emotion he was feeling deep down would eventually go away.

Right?

* * *

Jensen panted as his orgasm hit him hard, drops of come falling onto Jared's stomach. He rose from his lover's cock and rolled next to him, trying to catch his breath. "That was astounding." Jensen never knew that something so intimate could be so amazing.

Jared grinned as he put his arm around him. He kissed Jensen's shoulder and said, "I'm happy."

They were quiet for a few minutes, but it was pleasant. The silence was broken when Jensen spoke up, "What are you planning on doing in the future?"

Jared hummed, running his fingers on Jensen's bicep. "I would love to own a cottage and have many animals running around in a barn. I was a farm boy when I was young... so I already know a lot about labor. I hope one day we could live together."

Jensen tensed. The afterglow suddenly faded away as Jared talked about their _future_. Jesus Christ! They had just got together and Jared was already talking about settling down. Jensen didn't hate it— Oh god no. It was nice to think about it, but that was it. He had duties to the kingdom that he couldn't simply throw away. Could he? No.

Not for anyone, especially Jared.

"I have to go," Jensen murmured.

Jared was hurt as Jensen began to put his cotton pants and boots on. "But you said you don't have any plans today. I thought we could lie around and talk." He scrambled off the bed and paced to Jensen, putting on his trousers.

"I'm a knight, Jared. I don't have time to lie around and do nothing," he stated, putting on his tunic. "My duties come first." As he finished he marched to the exit.

"I know. I know," Jared reassured. "I'm sorry if I scared you off. We don't have to be anything serious if you don't want to." Jared grabbed his hand, making Jensen halt in the process. "We can just have sex. No attachments—"

"Jared—"

"I could relieve anything you want, Sir Jensen." Jared went back to saying 'Sir' to prove to Jensen he had full authority. Then Jared dropped to his knees and held onto Jensen's thighs, his cheek resting on his abdomen. "Anything. You can use me. Just please don't leave me. I'll do whatever you request."

Jensen stood there in shock. He had never once seen Jared in such a state. _Desperate_. _Begging_. Jared was full of happiness and made sure he could make everybody smile. This person in front of him wasn't the men he fell in love with.

What had Jensen done?

"Get up, Jared," Jensen ordered. He could feel Jared trembling beneath him and a faint of sniffing could be heard.

"Please!" Jared pleaded. "I finally have you... Don't make me suffer by not seeing you."

Okay, Jensen had enough. He forcefully moved from Jared's grip on him, however Jared put up a fight. He accidentally pushed Jared hard while trying to pry away. Jared stumbled onto his back, thus Jensen took the opportunity to leave.

As he ran down the hallway, Jensen stopped to catch his breath. He expected Jared to follow him... but he didn't. Suddenly Jensen felt like a huge asshole. How could he do that to Jared?

After everything they had been though together. What was Jensen thinking?

He rushed back to Jared's room.

Jared was still on the floor, but he wasn't on his back, instead he was on his side. His head was downwards— And he was crying, his tears falling onto the wood floor.

"Jared?" Jensen's voice came out hoarse.

Cocking his head at his direction, Jared sniffled as he looked away, back to the floor. He felt numb and emotionally drained. Jared begged Jensen to stay, like a worthless animal craving for affection. His heart broke, and he needed to mend it by being strong in front of Jensen's presence.

"What do you want? Come to mock the fool?" Jared wasn't going to give Jensen the satisfaction of him being miserable. "Or, did you forget something?" Jared gazed across the room and said, "Your sword is on the nightstand..."

Holy— He actually did. Jensen forgot his _sword_ , which he wasn't aware of until Jared pointed it out.

Abruptly, Jensen burst into laughter, causing Jared to narrow his eyes in shame. But he didn't say anything.

"I forgot my sword. Me! I actually didn't care if I had it or not." Jensen took care of his sword with pride. He had gotten it when he became a knight for King Jeffrey. He recalled telling Jared that it was his most prized possession.

And yet, he _forgot_ it. He continuing laughing as realization hit him.

"I never thought you were this cruel," Jared choked out, covering his face.

He stopped laughing immediately. Jensen didn't mean to hurt him more. "Jared—"

Jensen paused. He cleared his throat as he softly said, "Jared, I love you." With widen eyes, Jared stared at Jensen in a mixture of disbelief and hope. He had finally said the words Jared had been aching to hear.

Jared couldn't be strong anymore upon hearing Jensen's confession. "Really?" He got up from the floor and strode towards him. "Don't give me false hope. It'll kill me."

"I love you," Jensen repeated, then again, this time louder, "I love you, Jared!" What was he thinking? Jared would always be the one for Jensen.

Jared desperately leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Jensen embraced him as he happily kissed back. For the first time, he chose love over his duties as a knight, without any regret.

Pulling away, Jared couldn't help but ask, "What made you change your mind?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Jensen smiled, tugging Jared onto his bed. "I'm actually going to stay after all."

* * *

Jeffrey sighed, his eyes downcast. "I see..."

Jensen's Adam's apple bobbed. "If you wish for me to stay just say so, Your Majesty." He didn't want to stay, but Jeffrey gave Jensen a chance to be someone better in life. Deep down Jensen felt like he owed Jeffrey.

Tilting his head, a small smile formed as he said, "Nonsense. You have done a great deal for my kingdom, Jensen, and for that I'm honored. You've been my knight for more than fifteen years. I think you are past overdue. What are you planning on doing now?"

Smiling, he said, "I'm going to live in the hills. Probably raise some horses."

"By yourself?" he teased. "Are you taking the fool with you?"

Jensen snapped his head towards the king, eyes widening in fear. "You knew?" His tone lowered in shock.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I've seen the way you would smile at him once he entered the room. And the day he got injured, you nearly bit my head off. I may be old, but _not that old_." He grumbled, looking slightly offended, but his smile never once left.

"My apologies. I assumed we were secretive, was all. You don't mind us... being _sods_?" There were some people that were against men being together. He had heard rumors from another kingdom that such an act would cause your death.

"Not at all. I'm open-minded. You are—"

"Are you disappointed that I broke my oath as a knight? I fell in love..." Jensen pursed his lips. His gaze lowered in shame as he said, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

Jeffrey scoffed. "Jensen, no one believes in that oath! Seriously? Agreed, some knights are against it but it's perfectly natural." Shaking his head with an annoyed expression, he added, "Only you would take that to heart. You have been under my service for so long. Don't you think you deserve a chance of love?"

Jensen nodded. "Yes. I finally realized that I love the fool with all my heart. I-I want to be with him... but—" Just as Jensen was about to explain to the king why it was difficult to let go, Jeffrey stopped him as he raised his hand.

Speaking up, he said, "Love is a magical thing, Jensen. Let me tell you a story. I remember falling in love with a woman named Samantha. She worked in the castle as a maid. She was really something— when I was younger I may have been a rebellious boy." Jeffrey grimaced, continuing, "Anyways, she made me follow several rules and taught me to see beyond this palace. Samantha was a few years older than me, but I fell in love with her."

Jensen listened carefully.

"When I became king around eighteen... She started to avoid me. I didn't know why at first. I told her that I loved her and even wanted to make her my queen. She straight-out refused... telling me how it was forbidden for us to be together. Of course, I was heartbroken and wanted her out of my castle, which was a foolish thing to do, but at that time I didn't care. It was until later on that I found out that she had a disease and wouldn't live that long."

"What happened to her?" Jensen asked.

"She died before I could reach her. Samantha was only twenty-four. So young. I never fell in love with anyone ever since. I regret casting her out of my palace. It wasn't the forbidden part that scared her. It was death and not being able to be with me."

"Did Samantha love you?"

Jeffrey's lips slowly quirked up into a sorrow smile. "Yes. I was given a letter from her family. She was truly sorry that she hurt me. Also that the best memories for her was when she was right beside me." A single tear dripped down the king's cheek.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Jensen wondered. He had known a lot about the king; even some dark secrets were shared with him, but nothing like this.

"Talking about her was painful... and a part of me was selfish and wanted no one to know about her." Jeffrey let out another sigh. "I don't want you to make the same mistake of losing your chance of love, like I did. Otherwise, you'll either end up bitter, or permanently heartbroken. If you want to be with the fool, then be with him."

Jensen needed to hear this. He would not do the same mistake of letting his only chance of love get away. Jensen wanted to be with Jared forever.

"Thank you." Jensen bowed down, probably for the last time. Then he unclipped the sheath attached to his leather belt and handed his sword to the king—

"No," Jeffrey stopped him. "You earned it. It's yours, Jensen. Let it be a reminder of this place." Jensen's mouth opened, ready to protest, but didn't. He traced the sheath and grasped it with both hands.

"Thank you," he repeated. He could feel tears prickling around his eyes as he lowered his head, eyes shut. "I'm forever grateful that you picked me to serve you and gave me a chance to be someone worthy, Your Majesty."

"I didn't have to do anything. You did it all on your own. From the very start, you were an incredible person—" Jensen sniffled as he stared at Jeffrey, "—no one will ever be like you." This was it. A final farewell. "I will miss you, Jensen. As of today you are dismissed from your duties." Jeffrey patted his shoulder. "If you ever need anything you know where I'll be."

Jensen nodded. He wiped his cheeks and said, "Farewell." Both shook their hands, and for the first time Jeffrey saw Jensen as an equal. Jensen stood up straight and left his chamber with his head held high.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Jared wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued digging rows on his field. The sun was burning his skin, but he was almost done. Jared heard Sadie barking beside him, her tail wagging playfully.

"Hey girl," Jared smiled as he ruffled her head. "Have you seen your other daddy?" Jared found Sadie three months ago, scared and lonely in the barn they had just bought. With love and care Sadie quickly warmed up to both owners.

Sadie barked with joy and rushed into the small house. Jared chuckled as he followed her. When he entered their home, he found Jensen sleeping on their bed. Jared shushed Sadie and closed the bedroom door.

Jensen was probably exhausted from fixing the barn yesterday. Who knew Jensen was great with tools?

Jared and Jensen decided to fix the house since it was in bad condition— Not that they couldn't afford a better cottage because Jensen did have the money. But Jared wanted a field and plenty of room for animals to walk on their property. Sadly, there was only one available from outside a village, and it was scite. Both boys had a lot of fixing and cleaning to do.

They were almost done. Jensen put the barn together and Jared was in charge of the field and fence. The house was the first thing they worked on since it was their home.

Chad had come to visit a couple of times, he even bought them a heart-warming gift: wine. Jared was thrilled whenever his best friend showed up, even Jensen began to warm up to Chad, but he still was a swine. He was glad that his lover and best friend were somewhat getting along. Or at least no longer wanted to kill each other.

Jared sat on the porch and watched his surroundings, while Sadie lay down on the wooden steps.

The sky was turning dark blue as the sun was setting. It was peaceful. Jared smiled; it had been exactly a year since he met Jensen. A year that they formed a friendship and encountered many obstacles— but at last, they were a couple. They did it. They were together and happily living in a place where they could finally be themselves.

He began to recall the memories of his lover— when suddenly strong arms snaked around his neck from behind and a chin rested on his shoulder. "I fell asleep again. Why didn't you wake me up, love?" Jensen's voice lingered with sleep.

"You looked tired and I wanted you to rest." Jared touched his forearm and gave it a light squeeze. "Go back to bed, Jen."

"Come with me." Jensen kissed his cheek. "The bed feels empty without you."

Jared shivered as he felt Jensen's warmth against him. "I need to finish the field— God!" Jared moaned when Jensen discreetly rubbed his groin. "You little devil!"

"I do belong in hell-spawn," Jensen murmured, kissing alongside his jaw. His face tickled when Jared's long hair poked his skin. "You seriously need to cut your hair, Jared. It's getting too long." He let go of him in order to push his hair behind his ear.

"You love it. Admit it!" Jared manhandled him until Jensen was on his lap. "Does my hair make me look like a wench?"

"Never!" Jensen huffed. "You're amazing to me."

Jared leaned to kiss him. He would never get tired of kissing Jensen. "I love you," Jared whispered through the kiss. Jensen cupped his cheek and nipped his lips gently before pulling away.

"I love you too." Jensen locked his gaze with his lover and ran his thumb over his mouth. "Let's go to bed together."

"Okay." Jared couldn't say no, not when Jensen was staring at him with a mixture of love and lust. The field could be done at any time, and Jensen was his main priority. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Jensen rose up and grabbed his hand as he picked him up. Both took one final look across the field and barn. "Did you name the barn yet?" Jared asked. He knew Jensen was itching to name the barn ever since he was close to finishing it. He wanted to carve the name on the wood plank and have it hang.

"Yeah... I just figured it out." Then he laced their hands together and said, "Knight's fool."

"I love it. It's us." Jared grinned. Both headed back inside their home with Sadie following them. They were looking forward to what the future would await them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sod=Homosexual
> 
> Scite=Shit
> 
> Ingrate=Asshole
> 
> Wrench=Whore
> 
> Swine=Pig
> 
> Churl=Worthless Thing
> 
> Coot=Crazy Guy


End file.
